This proposal is a request for continuing support of a research-based training program in Endocrinology and Metabolism at Oregon Health & Science University. The main goal of this program, now in its 10th year, is to prepare qualified trainees for successful scientific careers as independent investigators by providing intensive training in hypothesis-driven, basic and disease-oriented research in a stimulating ant collegial environment. Potential candidates will hold an MD, MD/PhD, or PhD degree. In most cases (i.e. MD and MD/PhD candidates), research training will be preceded by one year of concentrated training in clinical endocrinology and metabolism, and by formal activities designed to teach the scientific basis of endocrinology. The initial clinical year of training will be funded through institutional resources. The subsequent two years will be devoted to first hand experience and training in hypothesis-driven endocrine research under the supervision of an established investigator and will be funded by this grant. Research activities will be supplemented by weekly journal clubs, research-in-progress meetings, endocrine grand rounds, and endocrine clinical case conferences, and by formal graduate level course work tailored to the individual scientific needs of each trainee. The special strengths of this program include: 1) The diverse skills and interests of the faculty with broad strength in the areas of growth factors, thyroid, pituitary, adrenal, signal transduction, molecular genetics, diabetes, obesity, bone and mineral metabolism, lipid disorders, and reproductive endocrinology. 2) The substantial laboratory resources of the faculty and availability of a General Clinical Research Center, which facilitates training in state-of-the-art clinical investigation. 3) The outstanding environment for research in both clinical as well as cellular and molecular endocrinology and related areas at OHSU and its affiliated institutions (Vollum Institute and Oregon National Primate Research Center). A major premise of the training program is that the need for skilled physician-investigators will only continue to increase over the coming decades. This program seeks to train independent academic endocrinologists who will function as independent laboratory scientists capable of developing research programs that address endocrine disorders in the future.